


Your Desire Is...?

by Neko_Positive



Series: Tasty Frappé [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Actually a Bit of Plot, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Flogging, Kinky, M/M, Nipple Play, Noctis is Still Weird, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Promptis - Freeform, S&M, Slapping, Thoughtful Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/pseuds/Neko_Positive
Summary: Well into their relationship, Prompto goes on a journey to discover what Noctis' secret kink is, and lots of fun things happen after he does.





	Your Desire Is...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little 'after story' from my Coffee Shop AU, check that out if you want to know all the details... X3 
> 
> Although, this could probably be read as a porny one-shot if you skip past the line I've made. Thank you very much for reading! ^w^

It’s been an entire year since all of the Gladiolus drama, and a lot of shit has happened since. Long story short, Prompto refused the offer to go to his uncle, much to his uncle’s surprise, and had moved into a stylish apartment in a nicer part of the city with Noctis.

He was _still_ working at the coffee shop with Ignis and Luna, but he had applied at a school-like place for photography 2 months after moving to their new apartment. Since Noctis had bought him a fancy new camera for his birthday, as soon as he saw the advertisement for the photography school, he grasped the opportunity with open arms, and it was truly an amazing experience. He really loved snapping shots of things that he found interesting. He had an entire folder of tasteful nude Noctis photos. Oh yes, he was living the good life.

Noctis had changed substantially, and yet he was the same person that Prompto had fallen in love with. His finer qualities stuck with him throughout their relationship, the issues more or less smoothing out over their time together as a couple. No more flinching at every noise, his night-terrors were at an all-time low, and it seems that the man had opened up to Prompto in every way possible. Well, almost every way. But more on that later.

Iris graduated from high school, and she was currently enrolled at a medical school. She moved back into her parent’s apartment, and due to her workload, she quit working at the coffee shop. She was soon replaced by a perky blonde with massive knockers. P.S., that was a rancorous Luna’s disdainful description of the woman, not his.

The new apartment was awesome, lots of colours and furniture decorating the open spaces. The couches were white, an impressive TV on the wall, game consoles still plugged in. In the bedroom that they shared, Prompto put in a shelf for his chocobo plushie. Noctis had placed elegant frames on the wall in the hallway, inside his favourite photos that Prompto had taken since he had gotten his new camera. Unfortunately, there were no nude Noctises up there.

Iris and Luna were occasional visitors, and they were happy to have them over, but Prompto was truly blown away when his uncle called him to say he wanted to visit. He did call his uncle a few days after he didn’t pick up all those months ago, to tell him things like he didn’t want to live with him, he was going to move out of if his apartment, and that he had just gotten out of the hospital a few days prior. It must have been a pretty bad day for old man, and Prompto didn’t even tell him about his new boyfriend.

So, you could imagine the face he made when Prompto opened the door to what his uncle and Pug-Face expected to be _his_ apartment, and Noctis was in the kitchen making them all dinner. It was an awkward conversation that he was sure he’d never forget, but in the end, his uncle muttered something about ‘I fuckin’ knew it’, and the night ended in hugs for all.

Ah, the memory of that day made Prompto happy. And the night did, too. Since Noctis had tried so hard to be perfect, Prompto had given him what he liked to think of as his most enthusiastic blowjob ever.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Now, where was he? Oh yeah, Noctis. For a while, Prompto had thought that Noctis was like a fully open rose bud; beautiful, unconcealed petals for him to observe and enjoy. But recently, it had come to Prompto’s attention that one of these metaphorical petals was possibly obscuring something. He noticed it a week ago, during a rather passionate night in bed. Between all the moans and gasps, Prompto could’ve sworn that he saw Noctis holding something back. He just _felt_ it.

The next night, Prompto had tried to see if his boyfriend had some secret kink that he didn’t want him to know about, and was determined to uncover the dirty little secret. Speaking of dirty, that’s exactly what he tried. Dirty talk. It was a riveting experience, in terms of enjoyment and lust. But even as those sensual words left his mouth, he would notice Noctis just… not enjoying himself to the fullest extent.

He tried asking him what he wanted whilst he was at it, in an erotic voice, and his suspicions were confirmed right at that moment. Noctis opened his mouth for a second or two, as if to say something, before closing it and then saying something predictable afterwards.

Each night since then he had tried new and different things, because just straight up asking him would defeat the challenge of it all. He would solve this mystery by himself. He could look for ways even if he was the bottom.

A year ago, he would cringe at the idea of having some dude inside of him, or the other way around. Nowadays, things like condoms and enemas were part of his daily life. How he has grown up.

The good thing about having a boyfriend who was around the same size as you was that neither felt inclined to be on top, so they shared the role. Size as in height and bulk, he meant. Size as in… well, _size, _Noctis held the cake in that department, but he tended to bottom in any case.__

__He tried the most common kinks he could think of. One night, whilst Noctis was showering, Prompto had slipped on the skimpy lingerie that he had ordered in secret, thankful that it was summer now, that piercing cold having left long ago. Sex that night was truly something, but it wasn’t what he was looking for._ _

__Another night he tried something that he didn’t personally see the appeal of, the whole ‘foot’ thing, but Noctis just ended up laughing hysterically. Ticklish, then._ _

__He tried tight leather, some most probably cringey role-playing, even pushing his luck in a stall at a clothes market, but even _that_ didn’t work. And he really hoped that the whole ‘we might be caught’ thing would’ve worked. Because he got off to it. Quite a bit. Although he’d never admit it._ _

__And now, tonight, Prompto was running out of ideas. What did his boyfriend want? Did he want to be treated like a king, and he a slave? What about being covered in food during sex? They’ve done 69 more than once, so it wasn’t that. Did he want to fuck him whilst he was chained to the roof with his mouth gagged and body tied? Gods, what did Noctis think of him now that he was doing all of this shit? Prompto hoped that he just saw him as incredibly adventurous all of a sudden._ _

__Falling onto the bed, Prompto waited for Noctis to return home. About half an hour later, he heard the door open._ _

__“Prompto, I’m back!” Noctis called out as he shut it._ _

Concepts still spinning around in his head, Prompto suddenly, without warning, had a scary thought. What if… just maybe… Noctis didn’t like their constant sex, but was too shy to tell Prompto, since he came off as desperate for it. Because he _was_ desperate, just not for the sex itself.

__Shaking his head to dispel the negative notion, Prompto made his way to Noctis, now slightly depressed. “Hey, Noct,” was what he said once he laid eyes on him, the now-common nickname what he usually addressed him with._ _

__The two shared a brief kiss, right before Noctis broke it off to ask a question. “What do you want for dinner?”_ _

__“We’ve still got some of that Meldacio Meat Pie left, let’s just heat that up.” Prompto decided as he took a seat at the counter._ _

__Noctis laughed as he heard Prompto’s suggestion, “You really do love that, don’t you?”_ _

__“I mean, who wouldn’t?” Prompto inquired to no one in particular, “It’s like heaven in your mouth.”_ _

__“Okay, I’ll prepare it for us.”_ _

__Prompto would’ve offered to help, but his head was still aching from all of his thinking. Maybe he _should_ just ask Noctis what he wanted, but seriously this time. That way he wouldn’t have to stress over anything._ _

__And, like always, night came again. Prompto was honestly tired of trying new things, so when Noctis placed his lips on his own when they reached the bedroom, the blonde just went with it. Noctis had lost his pants somewhere along the way to the bed, and Prompto was clad only in his briefs by now, the two of them making out on the sheet. Summer felt good on their skin._ _

__Since Noctis still had scars and ‘war wounds’ as Prompto liked to call them, but the dark-haired male was really shy about other people seeing him, being shirtless, even when they took a vacation down to Galdin Quay, was not an option for him. Not that Prompto minded the marks that mottled his body. It just meant that Noctis would practically never tan, besides his arms and legs, so his toned body would stay that wintry colour. Not even an issue._ _

__Prompto’s hands roamed up under Noctis’ shirt, caressing the well-explored curves and indents. Moving up still, his fingers nudged against his nipple, Noctis sighing in pleasure. Prompto loved how sensitive his lover’s chest was._ _

__After a few minutes of mindless fun, Noctis spoke up. “Not trying anything today, then?”_ _

So he _had_ noticed. “Is there… anything in particular that you wanted to try…?” Prompto prompted as his fingers traced a circle around the covered pink nub. Yeah, he had given up. That sure didn't take long.

__There wasn’t an immediate response, and Prompto’s hopes spiked suddenly, right before Noctis replied with an easy-going, “Nah, I’m good with just kissing you.”_ _

__Sudden irritation flowed through Prompto, a scowl popping onto his face. With his free hand he smacked Noctis’ ass again and again mercilessly. “Come on, Noct!” The blonde whined in exasperation, “You’re not making this any easier for… m-me…”_ _

Prompto stopped slapping his boyfriend. His mind was still rewinding to replay the moan that had escaped Noctis’ lips when he did so. Coz like, Noctis moaned a lot during sex, but he had never moaned… like _that._ Noctis seemed to have caught himself whilst doing it, realizing just how vocal he was being, suddenly coming to an abrupt halt. Noctis stared at Prompto. Prompto stared at Noctis.

__Did he... like it? Did this add up? Noctis, who practically grew up with pain, was now turned on by it? Prompto thought that as soon as he found out what Noctis had wanted, he would’ve been all like, ‘Ooh, I should’ve guessed that you would’ve liked this, Noct…’, but right now, he was fairly stumped._ _

__Noctis suddenly flushed, his beautiful, pale face fulling with colour. “I-I...”_ _

__With pursued lips, Prompto’s hand retraced the path it went, slipping out of the warmth between the shirt and Noctis’ bare skin. He waited for his boyfriend to speak._ _

__“I’m sorry.” Noctis finished, his expression seemingly more miserable than embarrassed. That was the opposite reaction of what Prompto was hoping for. The last thing he wanted was for Noctis to be ashamed of just being himself, especially in such a private circumstance. He opened himself up, fully, no glamours, and now he was on the verge of tears, probably because Prompto was wearing a shocked expression that could’ve been taken very wrong at that moment. No, he was better than that._ _

__Without another moment’s notice, Prompto’s arms wrapped around Noctis’ neck, his lips crushing against his, and now it was Noctis’ turn to be surprised, a squeak escaping from him._ _

__Pushing aside any confusion or questions inside of him, Prompto grinned as he pulled away. “Wow, Noctis. I didn’t take you for the masochistic type. Learn a little more, every day,” he said, pulling off that casual tone perfectly._ _

__And now, even though he was blushing furiously and not making eye-contact, Noctis was smiling as well. There, that was the response he wanted. “W-Well, I,” Noctis stuttered as he erratically made and lost eye contact with Prompto, “I thought you wouldn’t… like me anymore if you knew…”_ _

__Despite the warmth in the room, Noctis was shivering. Prompto’s heart beat faster._ _

__“Noctis!” Prompto exclaimed as he pulled his lover in for a hug, “I would never, no matter what! You are the most important thing to me, and I will love you no matter what, okay? You don’t need to hide anything from me.”_ _

__Refusing to shed tears, Noctis nodded silently._ _

__That night they had some plain old sex, but as soon as it was over and the lights went out, a plan blossomed to mind within Prompto. Even though he had never even imagined having an S &M session with Noctis, he now realized that he would've seen himself as the one being dominated. Knowing that Noctis wanted to be at _his_ mercy, he couldn't help but be a bit excited._ _

__And so, after some secretive orders and discreet preparations, 3 nights after, Prompto was ready. Noctis was in the bedroom, sitting on the bed, and Prompto had hidden the necessary items all around the room. He couldn't help but smirk as he entered._ _

__He walked up to Noctis, who stood up as he approached, but Prompto reminded himself that he had a role to partake in. He placed his hands on his lovers' shoulders and shoved him back down, much rougher than he usually would have. Noctis' eyes were wide, startled._ _

__"Noct," Prompto whispered seductively, "Do you trust me?"_ _

__Sitting on the bed, Noctis blinked before nodding his head. "Yes."_ _

__Bingo. Pulling out the blindfold that he was hiding behind his back, Prompto relished in the sudden gasp Noctis let out as he stared at it. "Hold still, babe." He murmured as he securely wrapped it around Noctis' eyes, who's breathing was already picking up._ _

__"Listen up, Noctis," Prompto spoke clearly, stepping away from the bed. "Take off your clothes."_ _

__Secretly, Prompto was worried that it was too much, that something would go wrong, and so he was mildly surprised when Noctis stood up and obeyed without question. He was really into this. Awesome._ _

__Noctis lifted up his shirt slower than usual, probably because he was blindfolded. He pulled it off of his body, his chest now bare. He visibly hesitated._ _

__"Take of your pants, now." Prompto commanded in a voice he didn't even know he could make. It was imperative, authoritative. It was downright sexy._ _

__And now Noctis carefully removed the layer, standing there, his underwear tight against his semi-hard erection. Prompto didn't blame him, though. He himself was getting hard._ _

__"Are you turned on already, Noct? Do you like me watching you?" Prompto continued to talk as he walked up to him. In any other situation, these words would have been cheesy and awkward. But right now, they were ideal._ _

__Noctis let out a hesitant breath. "Ah... Prompto..."_ _

"Try, _'Master'."_

__The pinkish tint in Noctis' cheeks turned crimson, his body twitching. "M-Master..."_ _

__"I like it when you call out my name. But just wait, you'll be screaming it out soon enough."_ _

__Noctis' gasp stammered as Prompto placed his hands onto his shoulders, rubbing the tense areas. "I'll be right back. Don't move."_ _

__Walking away, Noctis could only wait, the sounds of Prompto's movements seemingly a lot louder now that he could really focus on them. A drawer was opened, and something was removed from it._ _

__Taking another breath, Noctis' hands were suddenly taken hold of from behind, and the unmistakable feeling of handcuffs were placed over his wrists._ _

__"There you go," Prompto admired his work as he stood back, "You look good."_ _

__Leaving once again, Prompto returned with a stool from the bathroom. "Sit down," He commanded to Noctis, who was warily lead to the seat. Now he was sitting there in the large room, his legs parted slightly, a wondrous view indeed._ _

__"Before we start, just so you know, as soon as you want me to stop," Prompto allowed some humanity in his voice, "Say 'chocobo'. I swear I'll stop immediately, okay?"_ _

__His mouth slightly open, Noctis nodded affirmatively._ _

__It was time to get to work. Both of them couldn't wait._ _

__Noctis was breathing heavily, his mind racing. What did Prompto have in store for him? He was so glad he had found out about his secret kink. This was what he has been waiting for, for a long time._ _

__Something that felt like a stick, or maybe a cane, whipped down against Noctis' back, the man crying out in both pain and pleasure._ _

__"You like that, don't you?" Prompto chuckled darkly, the cane rubbing against the spot that was hit, "You little pain slut."_ _

__Noctis felt like he could cum just like this if Prompto kept saying those words. The stick landed on his thigh this time, and then again on the other. Noctis screamed, his hard-on throbbing through his tight underwear._ _

__"Gonna have to shut that pretty little mouth of yours," he heard Prompto mutter, the voice followed by some more footsteps. A few moments after, and there was a ball-gag in his mouth, muffling his own voice._ _

__Prompto brought that cane down on him again and again, Noctis crying out through the gag with each strike. This continued for a while, his screeches getting louder and louder._ _

__"Do you feel good, slut? Your cock is twitching, I can see it," Prompto spat, losing himself in the role, "Now get onto your knees, whore."_ _

__Noctis obliged, his body aching and needing at the same time. He heard Prompto leave once again, but he could only moan through the gag in response, his breath racing. The man returned, probably with another thing to play with. Noctis was dying to find out what it was._ _

__And then he felt lots of strips of what felt like soft leather against his back. A flogger. Noctis cried out through his gag as it struck his chest, the sting indescribable. He unconsciously curled forwards, only to be rewarded with a painful slap across his face._ _

__"Keep your back straight!" Prompto commanded as he lashed out with the flogger again, hitting the same spot as last time._ _

__Noctis whimpered as he obeyed, lifting himself back up._ _

__Whenever Prompto would hit him, he would rub the strips against the pained skin, the tingling sensation sending Noctis into a state of bliss._ _

__After a few minutes of this, the pain that his bulging cock brought was almost unbearable. He wanted so badly for it to be released from its confines, it was insane._ _

__An especially hard strike on his chest had him howling, the noises turning into a jittery groan as Prompto pinched the stimulated nipple, twisting without remorse. "Aah!" Noctis wailed as Prompto moved onto the other. Another wallop of the flogger to his back signalled the end of the nipple play._ _

__After several more mouth-watering strikes to his tingling body, Noctis realized that he wasn't being hit anymore, and the loss of contact left his mind to only focus on his rigid cock, the discomfort making him whine._ _

__"Woah, such an eager whore..." Prompto chuckled as he placed his hands on Noctis' face, removing the gag. Noctis could feel the saliva that trailed from his mouth as he pulled it away. He could also hear an unzipping noise._ _

__"Here, slut. Suck." Prompto ordered as he slapped his hard cock against Noctis' face, much to his surprise, the precum sticking to his cheek. Noctis didn't need to be told twice, opening his mouth widely to receive the member._ _

__His eyes bulged from behind the blindfold as Prompto forced his way down his throat, Noctis gagging at the sudden intrusion. But as sick as it was, he had years of experience in the art of going down on someone, and he quickly relaxed his throat, successfully deepthroating Prompto without difficulty._ _

__"O-Oh, yeah..." Prompto moaned as he continued to face-fuck his blinded lover, "You like my cock in your mouth, don't you, Noctis?"_ _

__Noctis hummed to express his agreement, the vibrations against Prompto's cock making the blonde groan louder._ _

__Suddenly, out of nowhere, the blindfold was ripped away from his eyes, the sudden semi-dim lights still harsh against his sore eyes._ _

__"I want you to look at me, Noctis, as I cum down your throat." Prompto growled as he continued his remorseless thrusts._ _

__Noctis eyes, red-rimmed from crying, made their way up to Prompto. He was still wearing his shirt, and he was feeding him his cock through unzipped pants. They made eye-contact, and there was a look of lust in Prompto's eyes that were so sensual at that moment, Noctis couldn't help but moan, sending even more vibrations against that intrusive cock._ _

__The stimulation proved too much, and at that moment, Prompto exploded, hot streams of cum lacing the insides of Noctis' mouth and flowing down his throat. After a while, Prompto pulled out, the corners of Noctis' mouth slurping against the flesh as the cock retracted from the warmth of his mouth._ _

__"Swallow." Prompto commanded with half-lidded eyes, and Noctis fulfilled the act eagerly. Swallowing the thick cum only proved to turn him on more, his own cock painfully hard. "You're such a good boy," he cooed praise for his boyfriend, who looked utterly wrecked. "You're so beautiful." The blonde leaned down to lock lips with Noctis, both of them moaning into the kiss, Prompto tasting himself as his tongue explored his lover's mouth._ _

__After pulling apart, a trail of saliva connecting their tongues, Prompto panted lustfully. "You want more?"_ _

__Noctis practically whimpered. "Yes... please..."_ _

__Smiling, Prompto settled down onto his haunches. "Please what?"_ _

__"Please, Prompto... I need more..."_ _

__Prompto's hand travelled lower, grasping Noctis' throbbing member painfully tight, but Noctis still moaned in ecstasy. "Wrong answer," The blonde announced._ _

__Sweat shone across Noctis' face, his face tense. "Oh, uh... M-Master?"_ _

Smiling harshly, Prompto released his hold on Noctis. "That's right, I'm your Master, and you're my bitch. But you knew that already. I _own_ you, and you dare disobey me, and call me whatever the fuck you want?" The blonde leaned forward, his tongue now tracing the shell of Noctis' ear, who in turn responded with a raspy shiver. Prompto lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think that a punishment is required, don't you?"

__Noctis whimpered, but he didn't disagree._ _

__"Turn around," Prompto gestured to spin around after he backed away, "and stay on your knees, whore."_ _

__Hands still tied behind his back, Noctis shuffled so that he was facing the bed, and Prompto used his foot to push him forwards, his top half resting across the bed, his ass bare and exposed._ _

__Prompto tugged down the underwear that was concealing his ass, and started kneaded his hands against the round globes, Noctis moaning at the attention._ _

__"Gods, you've got the most beautiful ass, Noctis. Stay still for me, okay?"_ _

__Prompto leaned backwards, retrieving the flogger from the floor. "Remember this punishment the next time you don't address me by my appropriate title. Although, I bet you'll probably enjoy this, won't you, my darling slut?"_ _

__Without another word, Prompto brought the flogger down, a smack resonating throughout the air as it connected with Noctis' ass. He cried out, but even though he was in pain, he stuck out his ass even further. Prompto smirked._ _

__Pulling it back, the blonde brought it down yet again, then back-slapped it from the side, Noctis not holding his voice back. Prompto rubbed the now-red marks that blotted his cheeks, earning a pained hiss from Noctis. "7 more, got it?"_ _

__"Y-Yes..."_ _

__Prompto brought his hand down as hard as he could against Noctis' ass, and his boyfriend screamed. "Yes _who?!"_ Prompto demanded._ _

__"Yes, Master!" He yelled quickly, his body quivering._ _

__Nodding, Prompto whipped the flogger down again and again, Noctis hitting through two octaves by the time he was finished. Prompto leaned back to admire his work, nasty red blotches colouring Noctis' ass. The man himself was crying, and yet Prompto could see how tight his underwear was from behind._ _

__"For being such a good boy, I think you deserve a reward, don't you?" Prompto inquired. "What do you want?"_ _

__"Hah... hah... please, Master... Wanna... wanna cum..." Noctis panted, but he didn’t dare move from his current position._ _

__Prompto gave a quick final smack, earning a yelp from Noctis, before he pulled Noctis’ underwear all the way down. He snuck his hand between his legs, cupping his boyfriend’s balls, a desperate sob escaping from the breathless man._ _

__He gently caressed the member, not enough to give any real friction, and Noctis mewled in frustration. The blonde sneered in amusment. “No patience, pet? Very well.”_ _

__Prompto lifted Noctis up, and shoved him forwards, so that he was now lying on the bed. Noctis went to turn around, but was briskly stopped with an angry grunt from Prompto. He circled around to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube that he had stored there. He chucked it onto the bed, the bottle rolling towards Noctis. “Prepare yourself.”_ _

__Sighing in satisfaction, Noctis hastily opened the bottle, his chest on the bed, his knees propping his ass up. He coated his fingers, speedily reaching over his hips towards his entrance, a single digit entering without any resistance._ _

__Prompto just stood back and watched, palming his hardening member. Slowly, Prompto removed the clothes that stuck to his body, which was sweating, oddly enough. Noctis had moved onto 3 fingers already, and the moans and gasps were as audible as they were erotic._ _

__“Enough,” was all Prompto said, taking the bottle of lube and applying it onto his own cock with his fingers. “You’ve done well. My turn.”_ _

__Hands digging into Noctis’ hips, Prompto pulled him back, just as he shoved himself forwards, sinking balls-deep into Noctis’ heat on his first thrust. Noctis gave a soundless scream, saliva dripping out of his mouth as Prompto continued to slam into his hole repetitively._ _

__Giving a hasty moan of pleasure, Prompto smirked again, the feeling of Noctis around his throbbing cock sending shocks throughout his entire body. “You feel so good, Noctis,” the words followed up with another slap to his boyfriend’s abused ass, Prompto being able to feel the strike himself. Noctis just kept crying out._ _

__“M-Master, Mas—ah! I feel so- so good!” Noctis wailed as the onslaught continued. Wordlessly, Prompto pulled out, Noctis crying out at the sudden loss of feeling, only to flip him over and plunge into him again, a screech of euphoria blaring out of Noctis, his slim legs wrapping around Prompto's waist. The blonde's hand reached out to jerk Noctis off, the other sliding higher, to cup around his throat, applying a pressure that had his boyfriend’s eyes rolling back in pleasure._ _

__The feeling of having his ass ploughed into without mercy, the hand that was rapidly stroking his hard, leaking cock, the pressure of the hand that was squeezing his neck, obstructing his air-supply just enough for his vision to blur, was just too much for Noctis to handle._ _

__Noctis came with a monumental cry, stream after stream of cum shooting out of his swollen cock, the name 'Prompto' spilling out of him as if he couldn't control it. Prompto came inside of him shortly after, but even in the bliss Prompto had felt as he was so close to his climax, he made sure to ride out Noctis’ orgasm with his hand, for the best possible experience._ _

__Prompto was gasping, Noctis' warmth still clenching around his softening cock. He pulled out, disposing of the condom, his actions having sapped out most of his energy, leaving him to collapse from exhaustion, right onto Noctis' cum-stained front. His boyfriend could barely open his eyes, his cock now soft as well. His lips were swollen, his neck marked, his ass stung even without movement, along with most of his body where that cane had hit him, and he and Prompto were now covered in his own cum. He couldn’t have been happier._ _

__Crawling up Noctis' body, Prompto sank back down partly on top of him, their members just brushing, Prompto's arm spread over Noctis' sweaty, red chest, their faces nearly touching. No words were spoken for a few minutes, and for a second Prompto thought that his boyfriend had fallen asleep, until he finally spoke up. “Prompto... Thank you. That was… that was the most brilliant feeling I've ever experienced.”_ _

__Hey, Prompto couldn’t lie; he had enjoyed that immensely as well. That feeling of power, that dominance, it was a sensation that he had never underwent before, and he would look forward to the next time they could do this._ _

__“I’m glad that we could share this, Noctis. I love you, I love you so much... But man… I’m tired.”_ _

__Noctis laughed suddenly, the contrast against the noises he was making a few minutes ago startling. “How do think I feel?”_ _

__Overcome with fatigue, Prompto edged even closer, slipping his leg around his boyfriend as their lips connected for a last time, before they both drifted to sleep instantly, their naked bodies intertwined still._ _


End file.
